Artemis Fowl: Search for the Lost Prophecy
by MNGstrikesback
Summary: Artemis and Holly find themselves mysteriously involved in a troubling prophecy uncovered by the Marauders! CHPT 4 IS UP!
1. Letters from Old Friends

Summary: Well this isn't exactly a summary…you read the one before you clicked on this fanfic – hopefully – but this is more background information. This story is a sequel to one of Jaye's and mine un-saved fanfics. The plot of the first one went like this: Artemis Fowl and Holly Short have infiltrated Hogwarts; unaware that Koboi has done the very same, but for completely different reasons. And then…unrepentantly…their bodies are switched! Artemis as Lily, Sirius as Holly – ect, ect – while Artemis and Holly search for magical power and…even friendship with the Marauders…Opal was plotting their downfall. When Opal's little helper, Bree Johnson, lets the situation go out of control, it's a race against time and werewolves…In the end the Marauders ended up – regretfully – mind wiped and sent back to Hogwarts with no memory of their past muggle/fairy friends.  
So you get it. It was a really good story…I'm kinda disappointed we didn't save…but we're putting up the sequel for you all to enjoy. Artemis Fowl; Search for the Lost Prophecy!  
By the way…_AND THIS IS IMPORTANT_: **Jaye's paragraphs are written in the bold – **And mine are written normally!

Lils: Allllrightie…so…I'm hoping that made it clear to you all…I tried my best, anyways…

**Jaye: Sorry, but since both of us are spazzes, you'll have to do without our amazing body switch story.

* * *

**

Chapter one: Letters from old friends

It had been nearly a month, but still Artemis missed them. The ones he had left behind with no recollection of him in a different world.

**He wished that Holly would've erased his memories of Hogwarts, so that he wouldn't have to feel this pang in his heartthe pang of something he'd never felt before. Friendship. He had friends that couldn't even remember him...**

**Why should he have to remember?**

**He spotted a shimmering patch of air by his open window. **

**"Holly," he said. "Nice to see you."**

The LEP Captain accumulated, looking somewhat disappointed. "How can you always see me?"

"I don't," replied Artemis, turning from the light of the window. "It is more awareness than sight."

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Holly drifted into his room.

**Artemis sighed heavily. "It's just... I still miss them. Even though they cannot remember us...I miss them..."**

**Holly nodded guiltily. "I do too. I really wish that I hadn't had to do that. But we did, and it can't be reversed."**

**"Maybe it can..." Artemis said, getting that look in his eyes.**

"Ok, no," Holly said quickly, holding up her hands. "Root is still furious with me for being figured out last time…not to mention he didn't have the best of times in that locker room."

Artemis nodded dismissively. "Never mind. It was an irrational idea anyway. Besides, you have much better things to do, do you not?"

Holly bit her lip. She wasn't going to fall for it…not this time…

"After all, I bet your new patrol job is…interesting?"

**"GAH! FINE!" Holly cried. "I'll tell you!"**

Artemis gave her a sideways glance. "Why Captain, there is no need to scream."

Holly growled and shook her head.

"Why do I even bother?" she asked the ceiling. "But…if you want our friends to remember us…" she shifted uncomfortably. "I only used a low-powered mesmer…all we have to do is send them a letter."

**Artemis immediately walked over to his desk, tore a sheet of paper from a notebook, and quickly wrote:**

_**Lily, James, Sirius, Jaye, Remus, and Courtney:**_

_**This is Artemis and Holly. Do you remember us now? If you do, reply to this letter as soon as possible.**_

_**Your friends,**_

_**Artemis Fowl and Holly Short**_

**He looked expectantly at Holly. She stared blankly at him. "Well? How do I get it there? I can hardly send it through the post office."**

"Hardly…" Holly sighed and tore the letter from his hand. "Just leave it to me, alright?"

"Well how will we know if they react?" Artemis asked eagerly.

"You shouldn't get worked up you know," Holly sneered. "It's creepy."

Artemis scowled and resolved himself, plunging his hands into his pockets. "They will mail us back then?"

"Sooner or later." The Captain folded the letter.

* * *

**Lily Evans, Jaye Black, Courtney Potter, and the Marauders (minus Pettigrew) were walking around the lake. Classes had just ended, and it was a beautiful day. Well, Lily, Jaye, Courtney, and Remus were walkingJames and Sirius were pretty much stalking Lily and Courtney. **

**"Would you guys" Lily cried. She was smacked in the head with an envelope before she could finish. She read the return address and said, "Guys... Whose Artemis Fowl?"**

The group fell silent. Lily read over the letter again. "You're friends…Holly Short?"

"Do we have a friend named Holly Short?" Jaye wondered aloud.

"And I've read Artemis is a girl's name," Remus commented, frowning at the letter. "Where'd it come from? I didn't see an owl."

"Me neither," Lily said, and sighed. "What is this, a joke?" She looked at James, who had fallen silent; something very unusual for him.

**  
****"I just...remembered something..." he said slowly. "A black haired guy and a short girl with pointy ears...And weird streams of light..."**

**They stared at him for a moment. Then, one by one, they slowly regained their memories of the year before.**

**"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe we forgot!" Lily yelped. "I'm writing a letter now! See ya!"**

**"I'M HELPING!" Jaye, Courtney, Sirius, and James cried.**

They took off at a sprint, all of them feeling overwhelmed with an odd sense of loss. By the time they had reached the Owlery, Lily was nearly in tears. Her hands shook as she picked up her quill.

_Dear Artemis Fowl and Holly Short,_

_We remember! Your letter worked! _

_When can we see you?_

_Yours truly,  
Lily, Jaye, Remus, James, Sirius, and Courtney_

The group was silent as they took turns signing the letter. Finally Sirius took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well," he said. He could say no more.

* * *

**Artemis was pacing a hole in the floor of his bedroom. Why hadn't they replied yet? Did they remember? Did the letter work? Did they even get?**

**An owl came flying through the window. Artemis grabbed the letter tied to its ankle and opened it. He scanned it quickly, and sighed in relief.**

**He got a pen and scribbled, **_**Very soon, **_**on the letter.**

After re-attaching the letter to the owl (with some minor difficulties involving a bitten finger,) Artemis sent the bird out the window and watched it fly away. He sighed and decided it would be best to contact the Captain. She would want to know the results were just as they had hoped for.

* * *

**The Hogwarts kids were eagerly awaiting the reply to their letter. They were talking about what they thought had happened to Bree Johnson and Opal Koboi, their old rivals. **

**"I hope Bree drowned," Jaye muttered, some of the anger she had absorbed during Bree's visited at Hogwarts showing through.**

"Oh don't wish that…" Lily sighed as she ran her fingers through her long red hair. Her eyes still looked sad. Something that James noticed instantly.

"Something wrong Lils?" he cooed.

"Yeah." Lily shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that...why did they have to…make us forget? Did they not trust us? And how do we know we remember everything? What if they're still holding something back?"

**They were all silent for a moment. "Well," Remus said slowly. "Maybe they didn't want to... Maybe Holly's commander made her wipe our memories... Maybe...the People thought we were a...threat?" **

**They considered this for a moment.**

"Nahh…" James scoffed playfully, but the others weren't in a playing mood. Remus cleared his throat, turning his eyes to the fire that was always blazing in the Common Room.

"Maybe we should ask them ourselves…" he said slowly. Jaye and Courtney turned their heads; this wasn't the careful Remus they knew. "What? I want answers! Don't you? Yes, that's what I thought!" He stood up, earning himself grins from his fellow Marauders.

"Hogsmeade is this weekend. We're not going to them…they're coming to us."

* * *

Lils: Hello all…hope you guys aren't too confused, although this chapter is a really huge re-cap of our first un-copied fanfic. Sorry about that by the way…a miss communication lead both of us to think the other was saving. That's the problem with living in different states…a very complicated story if you ask me! Anyway, please review! Jaye and I would very much thank you for it! 

**Jaye: SO REVIEW PPLS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or you will get double doses of the body swap potion! DO IT!**


	2. Catching Up

Lils: Oy…chapter two is up! Okay…that was really obvious, I know, but I'm running out of things to say. Fortunately, Jaye isn't! Never has, actually…BUT – I just remembered something I'm supposed to tell you – Bree Johnson is in this chapter. I know you don't know her, and that's because she was in our first fic…the one we didn't save because we're both geniuses(note the sarcasm)Yeah…so…Johnson was working with Opal in the first fic, and then at the end we kind of forgot about her so she's back! And just as evil as ever!

**Jaye: Welcome to the next chapter! We're having a lot of fun with this story, and I hope you like it too!**

Lils: Now to reply to our ONE reviewer who was NICE enough to leave us a REVIEW!

_LaBOBuren: Yeah…we know…it wasn't exactly ASAP…but you can blame Jaye for that! Thanks for reviewing, much appreciated!_

**Chapter two: Catching Up**

**Artemis and Holly made their way to Hogsmeade the next weekend. When they saw the familiar faces of their friends, they rushed over to them.**

"Slowly," Holly warned under her breath as she examined her past Hogwarts acquaintances. Most of them looked distressed in some way…everyone seeming uneasy.

She picked up unfamiliar flares of emotion between them. Flares that Artemis apparently disregarded, but her fairy instincts told her differently.

**"Lily!" Artemis cried. "James! You guysyou remember?"**

**"Yeah," Lily replied, looking at him strangely. "But why did you make us forget?"**  
**Holly opened her mouth to explain, but stopped when she looked around. "What the heck?" **

**This caused the rest to look around as well. Instead of the familiar streets of Hogsmeade where they had been only seconds before, they were now standing in a vacant space.**

"What is this?" James cried, swinging around. All he could see was a gray gloom.

"Fowl?" Lily howled, her eyes flying around the thick blackness.

"Ouch!" Jaye cried, falling to the side as Courtney stumbled over her foot.

"What the heck is going on?" Sirius wailed, accidentally backing into Holly.

**Holly fell over. "I don't kno-o-ow!" she wailed, falling over. **

**"I didn't do it!" Artemis yelped. Lily blindly searched for him. **

**"I DOUBT IT!"**

**"Well, well, well," a cold voice sneered. "What have we here?"**

**Then, Bree Johnson stepped into view.**

Lily's eyes narrowed and she tensed. Ready for anything Johnson had to throw at her. Of course, her energy was fueled purely by embarrassment – she never wanted to be stuck in another person's body again.

She opened her mouth…took a deep breath…

"I was wondering when I would have the misfortune of meeting you again," Artemis cut in swiftly.

**"How did you get your memory back Johnson?" Holly shot.**

**"That," Bree smirked, "is for me to know and you to never find out."**

Holly clenched her fists, getting annoyed with the fog around her.

"But that isn't what I came here to talk about," Bree continued, reaching behind her. She sang, "I just got a letter."

Jaye narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the letter Johnson was holding. "Hey…is that – "

"A Hogwarts stamp?" Courtney cried.

"Oh yes…seems I do have some magic in me after all. And that means I know."

**"Hold on" Lily sounded frustrated. "We're all idiots. LUMOS!"**

**They suddenly had light. "Well, James thought, "…at least now we can see."**

**"Know what?" Artemis demanded, ignoring the lights that flickered up from behind him.**

**"About your destiny," Johnson whispered, and then just as mysteriously as she had came, vanished, the fog clearing out instantly. **

**"DESTINY?" Artemis howled. He kicked the dirt and sworevery out of character for him.**

**The rest stared at him in shock. He panted, "S-sorry."**

* * *

"So…now that you're here…we figured you had better stay," Remus muttered, crossing the Common Room. 

"Especially with that Johnson running around." Courtney shivered. "Hey…you okay?"

Artemis sighed.

**"Yes, I am fine," he said. "What about you?"**

**Lily shrugged. "Just wishing that the memories of switching places could have stayed gone. Urgh."**

**There was a murmur of agreement,** and then all fell quite except for the occasional crackling from the hearth.

"What are we gonna do when everyone wakes up?" James blurted.

* * *

It was morning, and a dark-haired Gryffindor sat next to a short, hazel-eyed girl. 

**"Blech, I am so tired," the dark haired girl yawned.**

**"Eh," Hazel eyes replied sleepily. **

"Come on out, Artemis…or should I say, Andy!" Courtney Potter clapped her hands, and out shuffled a very embarrassed-looking Artemis.

"Are you sure these glasses are really necessary?" he protested, squinting through the dusty lenses. "After all, no one remembers us, must we disguise ourselves again?"

**"It was this or the punk-Goth costume!" Lily said cheerfully. Artemis cringed. He decided the classes could stay.**

"But really Lily…nothing personal…but we only came here to visit, not stay," Holly sighed, feeling too much like a party-pooper. "I mean – it would be fun – "

"For you. At least you're wearing sensible clothes," Artemis blurted.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Courtney sighed, putting her arm around Lily's shoulders. "It's okay if you go…I'm sure the others will understand…but before you do, let's hear about your summers."

**"Well," Artemis started. "I mostly stayed at homeno missions for me, after what happened here. Nothing important anyway. I did help Holly with a few things, though..."**

And so the conversation went on lightly with some laughter. They were old friends again…friends that were blissfully unaware of the dangers that waited for them somewhere in the gloomy future.

* * *

Lils: ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Gah…do you know how hard it is to copy, open a word document, paste, type, go back and type again on the message and send over and over again? I expect some reviews from you people! 

**Jaye: So now, once again, you must review! Or... I WILL CURSE YOU ALL! (muha) Not really, but... If you review then you will get...um...hugs from Arty, James, Remus, Sirius, or Lily, Jaye, Courtney, Holly, or Bree... But whatever... GAH THE POINT IS REVIEW!**


	3. Troubling News

Lils: Thanks to our reviewers, we decided to put up another chapter. But who knows? If you don't review…there may not be another one!

**Jaye: So here's our next chapter. **

**Lils: But first, we have to reply to our wonderful reviewers! **

_LaBOBuren: _Well, the bold/regular switch back is…um…well, Jaye's paragraphs are in bold, and mine are in regular. We decided to make them different so people would know who wrote them I guess…we hope it isn't causing too much confusion – thanks for your review!

_Squarecool321: _Sorry…but like we said, we can be idiotic _most_ of the time so – we didn't save the first one. SORRY!

* * *

Chapter three: Troubling News 

**So Artemis, Holly, and the rest were enjoying being able to see each other again. Though they were still a little bit disturbed by the sudden reappearance of Bree, they pushed that to the back of their minds.**

But…unfortunately…they were not able to abandon the situation for long.

**They were walking down to dinner when it happened. There was a black shimmering portal, and Bree stepped out of it. She glared at them icily for a moment, and then spoke. **

**"You must come to the past to fix the future," she said enigmatically. There was a flash of light, and then...nothing.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Holly demanded. "Think about it…you, a scrawny mud boy, going to an all-magic school?" 

"Well if you are going to be pessimistic about it. What could go wrong?"

"A lot of things." She sounded skeptical. Artemis couldn't help but smirk.

"Getting jittery, are we, Captain?"

"No," Holly said defiantly. "I'm not worried about me. What would happen if they found you?"

* * *

**Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Courtney, and Jaye seemed to be thinking the same things. **

**"What if they find him?" Lily asked. "What will they do?"**

**"Kill him," came the blunt reply from Sirius.**

**"BLACK!" Lily yelled. She smacked him upside the head. "NOT HELPING!"**

**"SHEESH!" Sirius yelped, rubbing his aching head. "I was KIDDING!"**

* * *

"What…was that?" Holly glanced around. 

"That – was the beginning," Bree replied bitterly. She was standing above her.

"The beginning of what?" For the first time in his life, Artemis was confused. Completely lost in what was happening. He was standing a distance off with no memory of how he had gotten there. His glasses were askew and his hands were trembling.

"I heard your destiny…"

**Then Bree gave one final smirk, said, "Find the founders." and then disappeared.**

Artemis and Holly stared after her in disbelief.

"Well – I'm out of explanations…" Holly muttered finally. Artemis nodded in agreement at the same moment Jaye, Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus rounded the corner.

"What's up?" James asked breathlessly.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Who are the founders?"

**"Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin," Remus and Lily spouted off in unison.**

**"Well, Bree just popped in and told us to 'find the founders'."**

Jaye frowned. "But…they've been dead for…"

"Thousands of years," Remus muttered.

"Well…" Artemis mused. "We were just a year in the past. Perhaps if we find Johnson she can take us back a bit longer."

"You're using the word 'bit' in a light way, aren't you?" Holly snarled.

**Artemis was quiet for a moment. "What could the founders have to do with anything?"**

**"Maybe..." Lily said quietly. "But no...it couldn't be...she couldn't have known..."**

**"Known what?" Jaye asked.**

**"About the founders' prophecy..." Lily whispered.**

By now, Holly was openly frustrated. She jumped up from the ground like a recoiled spring and thrust her hands on her hips. "First of all – what do these crack-pot founders have to do with Johnson? Second, what's with all this talk about _prophecies_?"

Jaye cringed at the Captain's volume. "I think…we should go somewhere quiet for this…" she suggested. The others took the hint.

* * *

**Soon, they were sitting in the Room of Requirement, and Lily was explaining the legend of the founders' prophecy to Artemis and Holly. **

**"You see," Lily told them. "The four founders had been friends before they started Hogwarts. Then, Salazar Slytherin broke off from the group. But between these events, a prophecy was made by a Seer."**

She took a deep breath. "Just like the secret chamber Slytherin had "supposedly" made – it's never been found, by the way – the prophecy was thought to be crazy. Besides…" Her voice faltered.

"What?" Holly pressed.

Jaye stepped in for Lily. "Only snatches of the prophecy were recorded after it was broken by a mysterious witch…no one has ever found her, either."(A/N: _Ahhh…getting the connection between Johnson's time travel yet?) _

"But…it's impossible to tell what the entire prophecy depicted…but we do know it has something to do with a muggle and the downfall of Hogwarts," Remus blurted.

**Silence. **

**"A muggle..." Artemis said quietly. "Time travel...Johnson! She came through a portal! She might be traveling through the space-time continuum!"**

**"Yeah?" Sirius looked vacant. **

"Terrible things have happened to wizards who have tampered with time…" Even as Lily said this, the room around them began to spin. Suddenly, they were sitting in the middle of the corridor.

"What happened?" James cried. "Why did the Room of Requirement disappear?"

They all froze. "Artemis…what's this space-time continuum?" Remus whispered. "Can we use it?"

* * *

Lils: HA! Cliffhanger! Review! 

**Jaye: REVIEW! (chases after people who have read without reviewing with sporks)**


	4. The SpaceTime Continuum

Lils: So! Chapter four!

**Jaye: Here's da next chappie! Funness!**

* * *

Chapter four: Space-time Continuum 

"I'm not quite sure," Artemis mused. He closed his eyes, thinking hard.

"Johnson had some sort of portal, didn't she?" Jaye commented.

"Your point?" Holly snapped grumpily.

"Well," Jaye said, frowning at the irritable LEP captain. "Maybe if we catch her when she's got the portal open, we can…get in and…maybe control the space-time conteneum thingy."

**"Whoa," James said, staggering back.**

**"What?" Jaye yelped, alarmed.**

**"You just said something smart!" James snickered. Jaye punched him in the arm. **

**"You're a jerk James," she laughed.**

**"Can we get serious here!" Lily and Artemis snapped in unison.**

**"But I'm already here!" Sirius said, grinning stupidly.**

**"SHUT UP BLACK!" Lily roared. (And then comes the awkward silence.)**

"Right…we won't get anywhere arguing like two-year-olds!" Artemis sighed, rubbing his temples. "But what Jaye said seems to be our best and only hope."

"Mmhm…just one thing," Holly blurted. "How are we going to get Johnson to come after us?"

* * *

**And that was why Lily, Artemis, and Jaye were staked out on top of the Astronomy Tower that night.**

**"This is ridiculous," Lily hissed. "She won't come!"**

_**Wreeeeeeep!**_

**"I stand corrected."**

"Johnson!" Artemis hissed as she stepped from her portal.

"Fowl?" It was obvious Bree was surprised…perfect.

"Jaye!" Lily screamed. "Grab her!"

"With pleasure."

**Jaye tackled Bree, who started screaming. Lily pulled out the mirror James had given her and hissed, "Sirius Black!"**

**Sirius's face appeared. "You got her?"**

**"Yeah, get up here!" **

**In a flash, the rest of the group was standing there. **

Artemis stood off to the side, clear of the screaming Bree. He stared at the swirling black portal.

"What do we do now?" asked Holly, who had come up to the Astronomy tower with help of her Dragonfly wing model. She waved a hand in front of the transfixed mud boy.

"We go through."

**Artemis stepped through, followed by Holly, Remus, James, Sirius, Lily, and finally Jaye. **

**It was dark. That's the first thing he noticed. It was black and dark purple...A tunnel that never seemed to end.**

Somewhere in the distance, someone screamed. Artemis spun around, only to find himself alone in the darkness. What he didn't know, however, was that his friends were experiencing a similar effect. Only Johnson, who had jumped in at the last moment and was used to the dark, could see the scared faces around her.

**"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Jaye screamed.**

**"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Lily yelled back.**

**Bree started snickering. Every single one of the others turned and glared murderously at her.**

"Well, this was smart, wasn't it, Arty?" she taunted, easily sliding out of Holly's way. "Do you have any idea where to stop?" She laughed. Artemis scowled.

Meanwhile, Lily was looking feverishly around the purple-black void. As she looked harder, she thought she could see snatches of things…images…

"EEEVAAANNNS!" James shouted as he came spiraling through the air toward her. Lily glanced up at him.

"POTTER! GRAB ANYONE YOU CAN AND TELL THEM TO DO THE SAME – WE NEED TO GET OUT – NOW!"

**"There is no way out for you now, EVANS!" Johnson cackled.**

**The Hogwarts kids, Artemis, and Holly formed a chain, and James, who was on the end, was frantically grabbing for anything that could get them to stop.**

**Ironic that this was what caused them to land. But not in their own time...**

"Hey! We're right back in Hogwarts!" Sirius growled.

"Yeah…but…this isn't the Hogwarts we know, bro," Jaye whispered.

"No, it most certainly isn't," Remus observed.

"There's no one here…" said Lily.

"Nope. No one but us – and the founders," Johnson cackled from behind them.

**"You mean..."**

**"Yah, you git, that's what she means. We're in the past," Jaye told him, scowling at her twin's stupidity.**

**"Whoa. Whoa... WHOA!" Sirius yelped the last word as something knocked him off of his feet.**

"What?" Holly was alert. Something about the yellowish tint to the place around her unnerved her, making her feel as if she had just strayed into some old-fashioned mud person movie. In a way, she wasn't far off.

Sirius rubbed his rump. "What was that?"

**"HI SIRI!" yelled an all too familiar voice. "I MISSED YOU!"**

**"GAH! RUN!" Sirius and Remus screamed, both turning to run.**

**"What's wrong with them?" Johnson asked. **

**"Three words: Meg and Cait," Lily snickered. **

"Oh don't run!" Meg protested. "We just want to tell you something!"

"What?" Sirius raised his eyebrows wearily.

"Well…congratulations! You've made it alive into the past!" Meg boasted. "Well actually, we made you make it alive…but that's besides the point. You know what else? This isn't like the other time-travels you've heard about. Here you can interact with others…and they can interact with you! Fun, huh?"

"Whoo hoo." James waved his hands nonchalantly.

**"Interact with others...?" Jaye looked confused. "Whaddya mean?"**

**"Well, it's like this," Cait started. She frowned. "Actually, it's hard to explain. Meg?"**

**Meg took over. **

"And you're the brains of this operation?" Lily scoffed under her breath. "That's scary."

"_What I mean is…_you can actually talk and feel people here. It's a lot different than your normal past century journeys."

"Oh…right…" Remus understood, nodding.

"Yeah," Meg carried on blissfully. "I find it rather rude when people just ignore you, so we wanted you guys to be able to actually talk to the Founders!"

Artemis grew pale. "Speak to the most powerful witches and wizards?"

Holly smirked. "Hopefully they don't dislike conceited mud boys…oh wait…you're pretty much doomed Fowl."

**Cait's eyes blazed. "DON'T BE MEAN TO ARTY!" she snapped.**

**Shocked silence.**

"Okay, I think Cait has had enough emotional stress today…" Meg surveyed Johnson nervously. The girl was regaining her confidence fast…"You know what? You _really_ look like you want to hurt me…"

Johnson glared.

Cait and Meg looked at each other, and then winked at the group. "Take care!" Meg called as the two writers vanished into thin air.

**"I **_**hate **_**how they do that!" Lily groaned. "They are always randomly popping in and out! Arg!"**

**"Calm down, Lilsers," Jaye snickered.**

**"DON'T CALL ME LILSERS!"**

Artemis cleared his throat. "So sorry for breaking up this…lovely exchange of shouts but…it seems as though we have company."

Holly almost laughed. Almost. The scared look on the mud boy's face was classic, and she was about to point it out. That is, until she looked and saw the man swaggering toward them. He wore a long green robe, shiny black boots that came to his knees, and a thin, stretched expression.

"Well well well. What have we here?"

* * *

Lils: Ok…just to fill you guys in…(deep breath) Meg and Cait are…well…just another way of saying Lily and Jaye. Yes. I am Meg and Cait is Jaye. It's sad really…but one day in 6th grade (probably in social studies…our teacher always let us talk) we decided it would be fun to put ourselves in our fanfictions! I think it is hilarious! So, anyway…review please! 

**Jaye: Muha, who liked it? (raises hand and waves wildly) This is so much fun!**

Lils: I would have to agree. Quite entertaining!


End file.
